


Kiss 'Til We're Naked

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Past Drunk Sex, technically second time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Jooheon wakes up after a night of drunken fun, finding himself in Hyunwoo’s bed. His mind tells him to forget it and move on, but his heart says otherwise.





	Kiss 'Til We're Naked

Jooheon flipped over in the bed, pulling more blankets over his body and forcing himself not to wake up. He shoved his face into the pillow, squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to ignore the blinding light streaming in from the window. He had forgotten to close the blinds the night before, his drunk self not thinking of the next morning. He grumbled, trying to steady his breathing and fall back into unconsciousness for a few more hours. He was free of rigid group schedules for the day, giving him the opportunity to drink the night before and sleep the morning away, but it seemed his body wouldn’t let him.

With a beleaguered sigh, he flipped around again, opening one eye and immediately regretting it. It hurt, jumpstarting a headache as punishment for the amount he drank the night before. The pulse in his temples pounded, making a racket in his head. Opening his other eye only made it worse, and he groaned, blinded by the sunlight. When his eyes adjusted, they widened in shock. He wasn’t in his own bed. He forced his stubborn body to sit up, gritting his teeth as his head throbbed. Once his vision settled from its dizziness, he looked around and realized he was in Hyunwoo’s bed.

It wasn’t the first time he had fallen asleep in his bed. Everyone raved about how Hyunwoo’s bed was the nicest, which they mostly used as an excuse to sleep next to him. Jooheon had taken advantage of the nice bed multiple times, and he always woke up well rested. When he pressed the large, dark covers against his face, they smelled like him. It was calming, and made Jooheon feel better. He was dreading getting out of bed, exposed to the cold morning air and chilling his tired, achy body. He decided to try and remember what he could of the night before instead of putting himself through that inevitable torture.

He remembered drinking, more than he usually did, knowing the next day had nothing important holding him back. The others drank too, some casually and slowly, others joining him in his pseudo celebration. He remembered laughter, sitting in Minhyuk’s lap, repeatedly high fiving Changkyun for some running joke that was now lost on him. He tried to delve in further, when his vision had gone blurry and his inhibitions had left him. Hyunwoo was drawn into drinking as much as him, giving in after Jooheon repeatedly bugged. They were the last two up, as the others gradually got up and left, tired of drinking or just tired in general.

Jooheon sat up further, letting the covers slip off him as he rubbed his eyes. They slid down to his hip, brushing against bare skin. Realizing he had fallen asleep naked made him blush in embarrassment. He frequently stripped when he drank too much, often waking up in his own bed with little to nothing on. He looked down at Hyunwoo sleeping beside him, a deadweight wrapped in his blankets, lightly snoring. Even unconscious, he was calming and endearing. Jooheon couldn’t see his face, smushed into his pillow, only a mass of his fluffy hair visible. He shifted his hand so it rested against Hyunwoo’s body over the blankets, rubbing softly. Hyunwoo exhaled softly, relaxing from the touch. He remembered how flushed his face had been the night before, eyes crinkling as he laughed, and it made him smile. Hyunwoo made a noise in his sleep, a soft and contented sigh, and that noise jumpstarted Jooheon’s memory to full force.

They had slept together. Hyunwoo had made that sound against his neck, his hands roaming over his body as he moved against him. He remembered them kissing on the couch after everyone had left, coaxing him with a pout and a hand on Hyunwoo’s thigh. He was always told how his personal brand of tipsy affection and neediness was always hard to resist. But it quickly turned into more than just indulging his fleeting desires. He remembered panting pathetically, moaning into Hyunwoo’s mouth, kissing until they were naked and suddenly back in his bed.

He pulled away from Hyunwoo, trying not to disturb him as he awkwardly slid out of his bed. He was so panicked he could barely register leaning down and picking his underwear up off the floor, tugging them on to ground himself. His body wasn’t sore, telling him they hadn’t done anything penetrative. He sighed in relief, glancing at the floor for the rest of his clothes. He grabbed his pants and tugged them on, feeling too gross to put his shirt on and settling on holding it. He looked down at this chest and arms, seeing if any marks had been left on his body. Finding his visible skin clear, he took a deep breath, trying to steady his panicked heart. He looked over at Hyunwoo, turning to his other side and pulling more of his blankets onto himself. He looked peaceful, and he bit his lip, remembering how he had stroked his hair before they’d fallen asleep. Jooheon grit his teeth, not wanting to remember, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click.

He took a shower to try and clear his head, still sticky from the remains of alcohol. It only gave him the clarity he needed to remember their night together. How Hyunwoo’s hands felt on his body, closing the door behind them before pressing Jooheon against it in their passion. He had felt so warm, flush against his bare skin, kissing his neck and shoulders. He was sure he had been loud, and ducked his head in embarrassment, shampoo dripping in his eyes. He remembered shaking after his orgasm, and Hyunwoo was there ready to hold him. He stopped trying to remember, and finished rinsing his hair.

Once he was done, he changed into comfortable clothes, hiding his messy hair with a hat. He had planned to avoid anyone who remained in the dorm, some lingering while others took advantage of a proper day off. But when he walked out, Minhyuk was curled up on the couch on his phone. Jooheon said nothing as he sat down beside him. It took a few minutes for Minhyuk to look up and notice him, adjusting himself so Jooheon could come closer and lean his head on his shoulder. “You look tired,” Minhyuk cooed, and Jooheon hummed in response. His head hurt too much to properly close his eyes and rest, removing the option of nap from his day. Even through a light hangover, he itched to work on something, to write more lyrics or practice. “Maybe stay here today and sleep it off,” Minhyuk suggested, as if reading Jooheon’s mind. He shook his head.

“I’d die of boredom. I want to go to the studio.” His voice sounded rough, the first time he properly spoke that day. It didn’t help his argument, Minhyuk shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

“You need to rest,” he said in a soft voice, never one to properly scold him. Jooheon cracked his toes, stretching his legs out in front of him. “You went pretty hard last night.” He didn’t say anything implying he heard or knew what he and Hyunwoo did, but it still made Jooheon flinch.

“I’m fine. I’m sitting in front of my computer,” he grumbled, squirming away when Minhyuk tried to reach for his neck, always one step away from a firm chokehold. He didn’t want to be clung to today. Minhyuk said something in response, but Jooheon didn’t catch it as a door slammed roughly at the opposite end of the dorm. Hyunwoo walked into the room, hair in complete disarray, making Minhyuk smirk as he looked up at the source of the noise. Hyunwoo rubbed his tired eyes, lucid enough to have put on pyjama pants in his struggle to properly wake up.

“Morning, sunshine!” Minhyuk said in a fake cheery voice, trying to push Hyunwoo’s almost non-existent buttons. He didn’t press hard enough, as per usual, and his loud greeting met with a low hum in response that could be excused as nothing more than a sleepy attempt to say ‘morning’. Minhyuk grinned and waved at him as he passed. When Hyunwoo looked up and met Jooheon’s gaze, his eyes widened, and he ducked his head down fast. He walked out of the room without saying another word, ears turning red.

Jooheon’s face fell, unable to help but feel hurt at the interaction. He sat back down against the couch, sinking in his own thoughts. He didn’t think there was any reason Hyunwoo would act uneasy with him. Maybe he regretted letting things go too far, too drunk to really think about it. Jooheon frowned, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to push the bad thoughts back down. He needed to distract himself, sitting up and leaving the couch before Minhyuk could protest. He needed to put his headphones on and focus on making music instead of dwelling on insecurities.

-

Returning hours later, eyes strained from staring at his computer screen, Jooheon removed his shoes and threw his hat onto the counter. He sat in the kitchen, resting his head against the counter. He was exhausted, but not tired enough to go to sleep. He didn’t know how long he sat there, dreading the thought of lifting his head and getting up.

“Jooheon?” He heard Hyunwoo’s distinct voice, making him jump and abruptly lift his head. He met Hyunwoo’s wide, confused eyes, blinking in surprise at seeing him. Jooheon smiled instinctively, stomach flipping when Hyunwoo smiled back. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“I…” Jooheon struggled to find something normal to say, part of this friendly game they were playing. He didn’t want to bring anything up that might scare Hyunwoo off. “I’m tired,” he managed to let out after a short awkward pause. Hyunwoo nodded, walking past him to go to the fridge. He wasn’t in there for long, just grabbing a bottle of water. He set down another bottle in front of Jooheon, who took it with a small thanks. Hyunwoo sat down beside him.

“Jooheon, about last night…” he started, and Jooheon winced. He wasn’t prepared for the floodgates to open, for the inevitable rejection.

“If you want to forget it, we can,” he spoke over Hyunwoo, wanting to avoid as much of the confrontation as possible, not wanting to let himself get hurt. His attempt to be casual came out shaky. Hyunwoo furrowed his brow, parting his lips in shock.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, and Jooheon shrugged. They were both stepping over the situation, with neither of them willing to take the reins and find real answers. Jooheon took a sip of his water, avoiding Hyunwoo’s gaze.

“I mean, I’m sure you don’t want to mess up our friendship, or business relationship. We were pretty drunk, it’s okay if you think it was a mistake. If you want, we can act like it never happened, and we can go back to the way it was.” It all came out like word vomit, barely passing through Jooheon’s mind before it spilled from his lips.

When he looked up at Hyunwoo again, he expected his leader face, the blank expression he used to keep professional. He expected a firm nod, a hum in agreement, and for him to get up and leave. But he didn’t, instead looking at Jooheon with a vulnerable expression. His eyes were soft, blinking at him carefully. “You keep saying ‘if you think’, ‘if you want’. What do you want Jooheon?”

Jooheon swallowed, holding his hands on his lap to hide the fact they were shaking. “I want what you want. I don’t mind if you want to forget…” He kept his expression neutral, not wanting to show any of his true emotions. He heard Hyunwoo chuckle, and he flinched when he felt his careful hand angle his chin to make him look at him. Hyunwoo was standing over him, his smile small but warm.

“Jooheon, I don’t want to forget. I want to remember.” Jooheon parted his lips, starting to say something, but cut off when Hyunwoo leaned down and kissed him. His eyes fluttered shut, breath catching at Hyunwoo’s soft lips moving hesitantly against his own. He pulled back quicker than Jooheon wanted, making him let out a disappointed noise. Hyunwoo grinned shyly, rubbing his neck. Jooheon smiled back, feeling himself blush. He found himself standing up, following him so he could grab for him and kiss him again.

Hyunwoo’s familiar embrace felt new, touch he had known for years exciting him as his arms wrapped around his waist. The kiss deepened, Jooheon losing control of his breathing and exhaling shakily. His hands were caught against his chest as Hyunwoo pulled him closer, forgetting they were in the kitchen where they could easily be walked in on. Jooheon pushed at him lightly, trying to step back. Hyunwoo was stubborn at first, hold remaining firm, but he loosened his grip when realization finally hit him.

Without words, his hands still lightly around Jooheon, Hyunwoo started walking backwards towards Jooheon’s bedroom. With none of his roommates in the dorm to interrupt, it was the best decision. Jooheon couldn’t help giggling at the situation, grinning up at Hyunwoo who looked back at him fondly. He looked eager, anticipating when Jooheon finally closed the door behind him so he could kiss him again. Jooheon closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of his lips as they trailed down to his neck. He squirmed, ticklish, hands grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt for stability.

“Take it off, take it off for me…” He said, soft and nervous in between kisses, tugging at his shirt to coax him away. Hyunwoo lifted his head from Jooheon’s neck, removing his shirt in one fluid motion, perfected from years of quick changes. Jooheon watched him drop it into a pile of Jooheon’s laundry, knowing he’d take it to “borrow” later anyway. He leaned back in and started to peel off Jooheon’s shirt, dropping it to the floor as well. Jooheon felt nervous, although they had done this before, it was under a haze of alcohol and spotty in his memory. He focused on the touch of their bare chests, remembering how tightly Hyunwoo had held him the night before. He looped his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, holding on when he felt himself being led over to his bed.

Hyunwoo dropped him down carefully, letting him shift higher onto his pillows as he removed his jeans. Jooheon watched him, biting his lip as he took in his body. Hyunwoo settled overtop of him, kissing down his chest. He rubbed his thighs, still clothed, and Jooheon mumbled an apology.

“It’s okay, let’s take our time tonight.” Hyunwoo replied, pressing a wet kiss to his ribs, making Jooheon arch into it with a small gasp. He ran his hands over where he could reach on Hyunwoo, setting in his soft hair. He panted through kiss bruised lips, eyes widening when Hyunwoo lowered his head between his legs. His legs were coaxed further apart, and he lifted his hips to let him tug his sweatpants and underwear down. He didn’t remove them completely, pulling them back enough to get what he wanted.

Jooheon hissed through gritted teeth, groaning out a curse as he felt Hyunwoo press his lips against his erection teasingly. He fought back the urge to close his eyes, wanting to take in every moment. Hyunwoo stared down in concentration, giving his cock a few small licks before slowly sucking the tip into his mouth. If his expression had reflected his teasing touches, Jooheon wouldn’t have lasted long. Hyunwoo’s actions were slow, deliberate, bobbing his head as he took more of his cock into his mouth. Jooheon gripped his hair, trying to relax his thighs to stop them from shaking. He moaned, head falling back against the pillow, making Hyunwoo hum around his erection in response.

He bucked his hips, Hyunwoo’s steady rhythm making him close already. He pulled back slightly, using more of his tongue, and Jooheon cried out. “I can’t, I’m gonna…” He panted, making Hyunwoo look up at him in surprise, slowly lifting off his cock. He wiped away spit that had dripped onto his chin, lips wet and shiny from their use. Jooheon felt himself flush when Hyunwoo sat back up, showing how turned on he was from simply blowing him. Jooheon reached down and removed the rest of his clothes completely, trying to get his legs to stop trembling. Hyunwoo stared at him, eyebrows lifted in thought. He snapped out of it with a few short blinks, quickly following suit and pulling off his underwear. He licked his lips, hesitant to make his next move.

Jooheon coaxed him back, watching Hyunwoo swallow before carefully settling onto his lap, straddling him. He watched him with parted lips, casually rubbing Hyunwoo’s leg as he repositioned himself in his lap. He discreetly spat into his hand, slicking Jooheon’s cock with a few quick pumps. Jooheon widened his eyes in panic, though his assumption was proved wrong when Hyunwoo repeated the action and wiped his hand over his inner thighs. He shifted again, seated fully in Jooheon’s lap and on his erection, making him groan. He stilled, looking at Jooheon carefully and waiting for him to nod eagerly before he ground down against him.

He gripped Hyunwoo’s hips, moaning in surprise at the sensation. His cock was trapped against Hyunwoo’s body, between his thighs and ass without pressing inside him. Hyunwoo moved against him again with perfect control of his hips. He squeezed his legs tighter against Jooheon, trying to improve the sensation. Jooheon shivered from the sight of his muscular legs flexing, only adding more pleasure as he moved against his cock. Hyunwoo seemed to gain some pleasure as he moved as well, lips parted and breathing heavy. It made Jooheon pull him closer to kiss him deeply.

While he was distracted, moaning into his mouth, he reached between them to wrap his hand around Hyunwoo’s cock. He felt him tense against him, the next sound from his mouth shocked and desperate. He lost his rhythm attempting to buck his hips against his movements. He pulled back from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and moaning his name softly under his breath. Jooheon felt his heart skip, lightly kissing his cheek for being so loveable even in such a compromising position. With his free hand, he gripped Hyunwoo’s hip and thrust against his movements when they started to falter. Hyunwoo ducked his head, picking up the pace again, shivering when Jooheon quickened his hand.

“Jooheon, I…I…” Hyunwoo gasped out, circling his hips down harder into Jooheon’s lap. Jooheon hummed in encouragement, lightly squeezing to get him closer to the edge. Hyunwoo moaned, body tensing up and back arching as he reached his peak. He came with a small gasp, chest heaving as he panted. Jooheon pulled him closer, rubbing his back and keeping him steady.

“Sorry…” Hyunwoo panted, shifting in his lap so he was closer. Jooheon shook his head, taking advantage of their close proximity to kiss him again. When he started to move against him again, Jooheon wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking lightly to get him where friction alone couldn’t. Hyunwoo bit his lip, skin flushed and ears turning red. His hands were on the back of Jooheon’s neck, fingers softly brushing into his hair.

“Is this what we did before?” Jooheon asked, moaning after when Hyunwoo flicked his hips just right. Hyunwoo nodded with a small smirk.

“Something similar,” He replied. Jooheon looked away shyly, remembering his fixed position in Hyunwoo’s lap, hands gripping his thighs as he moved. Hyunwoo slowed down to a torturous speed. “Made me want to try too.”

“Teasing bastard, ah-” Jooheon groaned, gripping Hyunwoo’s thigh to make him move faster again. Hyunwoo chuckled, obeying and making Jooheon cry out. He forced his mouth shut to try to keep quiet, not wanting to be embarrassingly loud as he remembered. Instead, Hyunwoo pulled his head down against his neck and shoulder so he could moan against him. Jooheon’s hand turned sloppy, desperate as he felt himself getting close.

“I’m gonna come,” He shut his eyes, hearing Hyunwoo hum and press a kiss to his damp hair. He moaned against his skin, thrusting his hips against his movements as he came, Hyunwoo holding him against his neck. He felt himself shaking, losing his breath and making him pull back. Hyunwoo rubbed his back, lifting his weight off Jooheon’s lap so could catch his breath. Jooheon felt himself shaking again, letting out a disappointed noise when Hyunwoo removed himself from his lap completely.

Hyunwoo pressed another kiss into his hair. “I’ll just be a minute.” He said with a smile, pulling his pants on before leaving the room to clean up. Jooheon took a few seconds before he sat up, reaching over to grab his underwear. By the time Hyunwoo returned, Jooheon was laying down, and it took no effort for him to lay down beside him, pulling him into a comfortable embrace. 

“I’m glad we didn’t forget this.” Jooheon said softly, feeling Hyunwoo kiss the back of his neck. He hummed sleepily in agreement. As he felt Hyunwoo fall asleep, arms wrapped around him, body pressed flush against his, he felt giddy. He grinned to himself, drunk of the feeling rather than the alcohol. There’s no place he’d rather be in this world than in Hyunwoo’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! I was heavily inspired by "Versace on the Floor", so have fun catching the little references to the lyrics throughout the fic!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
